Bottom mount refrigerators include a freezer compartment on the bottom, with the fresh food or refrigerator compartment above the freezer compartment. One or more doors provide access to the refrigerator compartment, and a separate door provides access to the freezer compartment. The freezer door or doors may be drawer-type doors that are pulled out, or they may be hingedly connected similar to the refrigerator compartment doors, such that they are rotated to provide access within.
Many applications of the refrigerator require a heat output. For example, electrically generated heat is used to defrost evaporator coils, to prevent or minimize sweating door or sidewall panels, to prevent fill tubes from freezing, to aid in the harvesting of ice cubes from molds, to warm storage areas, and to warm compartments, shelves, drawers, or the like for accelerated food defrost. Other applications may also use electrically generated heat.
As the cost of energy increases, consumers have demanded low energy appliances to try to keep their bills at a minimum. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a low energy solution to provide heat to the various locations and applications for an appliance, such as a refrigerator.